


Knights of Nuremgard

by wrennette



Series: Trashpile: A Compendium of Unfinished Fics [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 13:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11059764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette
Summary: Even dark lords had to start somewhere. Tom Riddle, Abraxas Malfoy, and other future Knights of Walpurgis enter the service of Dark Lord Grindelwald during his rise in 1940s Germany.





	Knights of Nuremgard

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, this was conceptualized as an eventual crossover with Marvel Cinematic Universe, with Hitler listening to Grindelwald, but also having Johann Schmidt (Red Skull) experiment on wizards. maybe muggleborn or other wise ‘unwanted’ wizards to discover the source of magic. I didn't get that far before I ran out of steam though.

It was risky, perhaps the riskiest thing Tom had ever done. Getting into Germany while England was at war meant taking his very life in his hands. Easier now that news of Hitler’s death was being broadly disseminated, but still no easy feat. The third Reich wasn’t utterly defeated after all. Tom had always been sneaky though, and with the right money in the right places and the right connections he managed to get across the channel to France.

Tom met Abraxas at the Malfoy family's ancestral estate in Armorica. Abraxas' family had the right connections to get them from France to Germany, behind so called enemy lines. Both young wizards were gifted, and they were soon accepted into Grindelwald's elite forces, although they did have to start at the bottom.

Both Tom and Abraxas were driven though, and they advanced quickly through the ranks. They might have been young but they were also ruthless and innovative. It helped that there were plenty of perks as they advanced. The fighting force was coed and plenty of the witches were not only good-looking, but willing to get in bed with wizards of Tom and Abraxas' caliber. 

Tom was the more ambitious of the two wizards, and at first he advanced more quickly. Abraxas tended to laziness, having traded his whole life on the Malfoy family name. The blonde soon realized though, that if he wanted to advance it would be on his own merits. Never satisfied to be second best, Abraxas took to studying and practicing more to keep pace with Tom.

Some of their like minded compatriots from Hogwarts soon joined them, although the majority of the forces were made up of wizards and witches educated at Durmstang. There were some also from Beauxbatons, and from some of the other, smaller European schools. It was clear however that Tom was the best of the bunch with Abraxas a close second.

Some of the older wizards and witches who had served longer with Grindelwald grumbled at Tom's rapid advancement. Lord Grindelwald though made clear that all advancement was on a witch or wizard’s own skill. If someone was unhappy with their placement, they had to prove themselves ready for promotion. Chances for advancement came all too readily though, with their army in retreat and the muggle forces in disarray around them.

**Author's Note:**

> reformatted from a chapter in a multifandom fic to standalone. If you commented on the previous fic, thank you, I appreciate it even though the comments have been deleted.


End file.
